The present invention relates generally to a gaze tracking system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for eye gaze detection and tracking on devices enabled with sensors such as an accelerometer and using only a monocular (two-dimensional) camera.
Conventional gaze tracking techniques can track gaze in three-dimensions using a two-dimensional monocular camera if the screen is stationary in terms of angle. However, in a practical gaze tracking scenario, a distance and an angle of a user will change between a user and a device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet, etc.) because no user can be expected to practically stay and hold a device at a static position. Also, commercially available mobile devices widely use cameras that are two-dimensional and monocular such that tracking gaze technology using three-dimensions and a stereo camera is not practical.
Also, the algorithms that exist for conventional devices are not capable of working when the angle of the screen changes, thereby altering the mapping of the distance of the human eye and the different points of the screen from the original distance.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that if the angle of the screen changes, then a re-mapping of the screen onto the camera frame is required.